Prosthetic ball-and-socket hip joints can include a prosthetic femoral component and an acetabular component for replacing a worn or damaged femur and/or acetabulum. The hip replacement procedure typically includes a femoral head ostectomy in which a portion or all of the head and neck of the femur is removed. The prosthetic femoral component is implanted onto the remaining portion of the femur and positioned to correspond to the removed portions of the femur. Similarly, the acetabulum is often reshaped or hollowed out to receive a prosthetic acetabular cup for interfacing with the prosthetic femoral component. The acetabular cup can be made of stainless steel, titanium or other biocompatible materials. Certain acetabular cups can include a textured or porous exterior surface for facilitating ingrowth of bone into the exterior of the acetabular cup to fuse the acetabular cup to the acetabulum. Additionally, a liner of biocompatible material, such as ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE), can be received within a hemispherical recess defined by the acetabular cup for receiving a femoral head portion of the prosthetic femoral component.
While the liner reduces the friction between the acetabular cup and the femoral component, the continual use of the prosthetic can cause wear damage or other damage to the liner of the acetabular cup or the acetabular cup itself, requiring revision surgery. Hip joint revision surgery to replace a damaged acetabular cup generally involves passing an osteotome blade of an osteotome between the acetabular cup and the acetabulum to sever ingrown bone to separate the acetabular cup from the acetabulum. Typically, the osteotome blade is positioned adjacent the edge of the acetabular cup and driven into bone adjacent the acetabular cup by striking a head of the osteotome opposite the blade with a mallet or similar device. The blade tip is aligned with the edge of the acetabular cup and driven between the exterior surface of the acetabular cup and acetabulum to sever the ingrown bone. A plurality of cuts can be made by pivoting the blade and repeating the cut. The plurality of driven cuts required for the conventional osteotome slows the removal process and increases discomfort for the patient. A similar challenge is that portions of the patient's body such as the patient's legs or torso can limit the possible orientations at which the head of the osteotome can be positioned for efficient striking to drive the blade. In addition, the surgeon is often required to awkwardly reach or move about the patient's body to position head and drive the blade.